Haunted
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Le Seigneur Vador est tout simplement hanté par quelque chose. Par quelqu'un, devrait-on dire. Cette hantise, ne serait-ce pas...Padmé Amidala?


**Hello! Un petit OS qui se passe entre "La revanche des Sith" et "Un nouvel espoir", relatant les pensées de Vador. **

**Star Wars et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Du haut de ton armure faite de noire, le visage et le corps cachés par cette imposante chose qui terrifie, tu regardes le ciel, que dis-tu, tu regardes le système que tu t'apprêtes à quitter. Un contrôle de routine sur les planètes impériales. Et au loin, tu aperçois ta terre natale. Tatooine, selon tes souvenirs flous. Tous tes souvenirs sont flous, tu n'y avais pensé. Tiens, tu ne te souviens même pas combien la terre de ta planète d'origine était faite.

En fait, lorsque tu penses à Tatooine, la première chose qui te vient dans ton esprit dévasté, c'est...ta mère. Et ensuite, après le visage de celle qui t'a élevé seule en t'aimant sans rien te demander en retour, c'est le visage de ton fantôme qui apparait. Oh, ce n'est pas un fantôme comme les autres. Ce fantôme là, il n'est pas réel. Il vit juste dans ta tête.

Padmé, c'est ça ? Oui, elle s'appelle comme ça. Padmé Amidala, tu te souviens. Tu arrives à voir ses beaux yeux couleur noisette, tu crois sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux longs. Tu te surprends même à revoir ses doux cheveux. Tu aimais beaucoup lorsqu'ils étaient noués en une longue tresse, Padmé savait si bien les porter.

Tu crois ressentir sa présence près de toi au moment où tu croises le regard avec ta planète d'origine. Tant de souvenirs contenus ici, tant de bonheur et de malheur. Une rencontre, un amour, une fin...mais dans tout cela, il y a encore Padmé. Son regard amoureux et déterminé posé sur toi, son caractère que tu admirais autrefois. Mais ce caractère, tu te souviens maintenant l'avoir haï quand elle t'a rejoint sur Mustafar.

Rien que penser à cette planète volcanique te fait bouillir de rage, et plein de haine envers ton passé, tu sens la Force influer en toi. Elle se déverse dans tous tes membres comme si tu étais la Force même. Un des officiers les plus hauts gradés de ce gigantesque vaisseau passe, et sans prendre garde, tu l'étrangles. Tu l'étrangles comme tu as étranglé ta femme.

Ca fait un bien si fou d'étrangler, tu aimes cela. Tu aimes cette méthode, bien qu'au fond, ta hantise vient de là, peut-être ? La vérité, c'est que tu penses encore à elle, elle qui a disparu, elle doit être morte. Ton maître te l'a dit, te l'a confirmé, et pourtant, tu parviens encore à la voir, elle et ses doux yeux qui te regardent avec affection. Il y a encore quelque chose de vivant en toi, tu le sens enfin, mais tu ne peux rien dire. Te confier ne ferait qu'éteindre ce truc qui vit en toi, est-ce ton cœur d'ailleurs ? Tu ne saurais même pas le dire.

Un soupir discret te vint, pas si discret car ton masque fait ressortir ton souffle terrifiant. La vérité, c'est que...tu penses encore à elle, et tout ce qui n'était jusqu'à présent que futiles souvenirs flous enfouis dans ta mémoire est tout simplement redevenu lucide. Ta hantise revient.

Une seconde, quelque chose t'appelle, là-bas. Tu te retournes à nouveau vers Tatooine, cette planète que tu en viens à détester. Tu délaisses ce pauvre officier qui s'étouffe, et là, quelque chose t'attire. Quelqu'un, sur cette maudite planète, quelqu'un t'appelle inconsciemment. Un jeune homme, oui, tu peux le sentir. Un jeune homme, entre 10 et 15 ans, pas plus. Mais tu ne vois rien, pas encore. Tu te contentes de scruter les environs du système tout en cherchant pourquoi la Force est si forte ces temps-ci, et pourquoi un petit être t'appelle inconsciemment. Ca doit être une erreur de la Force, même si tu sais qu'elle ne se trompe jamais.

Tant pis, tu n'as plus besoin de rester dans cet endroit aussi...hanté par des images qui te rendent presque...meilleur. Tu dois t'en aller et oublier définitivement. Oui, c'est ce que tu vas faire. Oublier.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu! Une remarque? Ne vous privez pas (:**

**Que la Force soit avec vous.**


End file.
